The utilization of coolants or lubricants when rolling rolled products is described, for example, in “Grundlagen des Bandwalzens” (“Basic principles of strip rolling”), Karlheinz Weber, VEB Deutscher Verlag für Grundstoffindustrie, Leipzig, 1973, pages 210 to 215. In particular, the aforementioned document reference describes the utilization of oils or oil emulsions which are applied to a rolled product or to the rolls of a roll stand of a cold-rolling mill train.
The application of coolants, usually oil or oil emulsion, serves to cool the rolled product and/or the rolls of a roll stand. The roll gap of the roll stand is also lubricated by oil or oil emulsion at the same time. Therefore the coolant can also, or in an extreme case exclusively, serve as a lubricant.